First Love & Koki
by himemiku
Summary: festival kembang api sudah dekat. gimana ya Orihime dengan Ulquiorra?  sudah lama Orihime tidak pernah datang saat festival kembang api.  apakah kali ini dia akan datang?


A/N : nih fict kedua saya minna...^^

maaf kalau masih geje yah...

Pairing : Ulquiorra & Orihime

Disclaimer : dari dulu punya om kubo...T_T

Warning : abaaall bangeeet,, geje,, kata-kata suka-suka saya..

Happy read minna...^^

Pagi yang cerah. Orihime baru memasuki kelasnya, tepatnya kelas 2-1 Las Noches Gakuen.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-San"

"Ohayou Tatsuki-Chan"

"Ohayou Kurosaki-Kun"

"Ohayou …"

(banyaaak booo…. Masa mau di tulis semuanya :p)

Orihime mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di bangku Tatsuki.

"Ohayou mo Himeee" Jawab teman-teman Orihime serempak.

Orihime hanya cekikikan mendengar jawaban serempak teman-temannya itu. Dan mulai bergabung dalam obrolan mereka tentang festival kembang api yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi.

"Hime.. kau mau datang di festival nanti?" Tanya Tatsuki sambil memberikan serangan puppy eyesnya agar Orihime mau dating. Mengingat sudah selama empat tahun ini Orihime tidak pernah dating melihat festival kembang api itu. Entah kenapa, Tatsuki tidak pernah tahu alas an Orihime. Padahal dulu Orihime sangat suka festival kembang api, dan tidak akan melewatkan sekalipun festival itu.

"Eerr.. sepertinya tidak Tatsuki-Chan"

Tatsuki yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu pun langsung kecewa berat, beraaaatt banget, saking beratnya sampai-sampai gedung sekolah runtuh di injek Tatsuki. (Author di gebukin)

"Hime.. kau kenapa sih sekarang? Dari empat tahun lalu tudak pernah mau dating kalau ada festival kembang api,, padahal dulu waktu kita masih SD kau selalu memaksaku untuk ikut melihat festival,, walau terakhir kali aku tidak bias ikut karena kakakku kecelakaan,, apa kau marah karena itu?"

"Tidak Tatsuki-Chan.. hanya saja aku harus belajar demi beasiswaku"

"Hn… baiklah" Tatsuki lalu diam seribu bahasa.

Hari itu Orihime mengikuti pembelajaran dengan begitu hikmat sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, dan tentunya mendengar semua obrolan Orihime dan teman-temannya.

OoO

Orihime memandangi akuarium kecil di kamarnya yang berisi ikan koki. Sudah lima tahun dia memelihara hewan mungil nan lucu itu. Mata kelabu Orihime mengikuti gerakan-gerakan ikan kecil yang berenang kesana-kemari. Lalu Orihime memasukkan makanan kedalam akuarium itu, dan kembali memperhatikan ikan yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyantap makanannya.

"Umurmu sudah berapa ya?" Orihime berbicara pada kokinya yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hh… kau pasti kesepian ya sendirian begitu"

Sekarang ikan koi itu seperti mengerti kalau majikannya sedang bersedih. Ikan koki itu melihat Orihime dengan mata besarnya. Dan dia menangkap buliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus majikannnya.

Di tempat lain. Seorang laki-laki juga sedang memberi makan ikan kokinya. Mata emeraldnya kini menatap tajam ikan itu.

"Kau rindu pasanganmu ya?"

"Ulquiorraaa…. Cepat turun dan makaaan" Suara Kaa-San Ulquiorra terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Ya.. Kaa-San"

Sebentar Ulquiorra menatap ikan kokinya lagi, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan keluarganya.

OoO

Sehari sebelum festival kembang api Orihime merasa bimbang. Dia merindukan keceriaan saat melihat kembang api yang bertebaran di hamparan luas langit malam, sangat centik. Apalagi festival ini adalah festival besar tahun ini. Dan sudah dapat di pastikan kembang api yang akan di luncurkan sangat special.

"Hime,, aku mohon kau ikutlah bersama kami.." Tatsuki membuyarkan lamunan Orihime dan kembali merengek memohon dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Walau belum temtu itu berhasil.

"Tatsuki… ehmm… entahlah,, aku bingung" Orihime menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Himeee… aku juga mohon kau ikut yaaa? Aku ingin kau juga senang-senang besok malam bersama kami" Kali ini Rukia juga memohon sambil memegang lengan Orihime.

"Ya,, Rukia benar.. kau harus merasakan betapa senangnya nanti kau di sana" Timpal Ichigo.

"Nggak ada loe gak rame" Renji turut serta membujuk Orihime agar mau ikut dengan gaya ala iklan-iklan tiiiiitt *sensor* di tivi.

"Eh.. ke-kenapa semua ja-jadi ikut-ikutan begini.." Orihime kebingungan dengan tingkah teman-teman baiknya. Dan merasa tidak tega melihat temen-temannya memohon seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah…" Orihime hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan pelan. Ada nada sedikit terpaksa dan senang di dalamnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Horreeee" Tatsuki dan yang lainya kegirangan mendengar jawaban Orihime. Lalu mereka barpelukan ala teletubies *Author di goreng*

Ada sepasang mata emerald yang terus memperhatikan Orihime. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Orihime yang mau ikut melihat festival besok.

_skip_

"Hime… kau cantik sekali dengan kimono itu" Tatsuki melihat Orihime dari atas hingga bawah.

"Arigato Tatsuki-chan" Rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Orihime dengan cepat.

Tatsuki lalu menarik tangan Orihime dan masuk kekerumunan orang-orang yang juga ingin menyaksikan festival kembang api.

"Di mana yang lain Tatsuki-Chan?"

"Ehm.. mereka sudah berkumpul di tempat yang biasa.."

"Oohh.." Orihime hanya ber Oh ria. Karena dia tidak tahu dimana 'tempat biasa' teman-temannya.

"Hime,, aku mau membeli gulali dulu ya.. kau tunggu di sini sebentar"

"Haik.." Orihime menganggukan kepalanya cepat, dan melihat Tatsuki yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Karena bosan, Orihime lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat sendiri. Tempat favoritnya lima tahun lalu, yaitu di dekat sungai yang lebih sepi dari tempat yang tadi setidaknya. Orihime duduk dan memandang langit yang hari ini sangat cerah, sehingga menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disana-sini.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Orihime. Posisi duduknya sangat dekat sehingga Orihime bias mencium wangi mint orang itu. Dan Orihime yakin orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Hai Onna.." Sapa orang itu

Orihime menoleh dan kini dia bias melihat orang di sampingnya walau dalam keremangan.

"H-hai Ulquiorra.."

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis karena sapaanya dibalas oleh Orihime.

"Sudah lama kau tak pernah kemari lagi sejak kejadian 'itu'"

"Eh,, i-iya"

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Apa ikan koki pemberianku masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja"

Ulquiorra sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Orihime yang terdengar tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu…"

Orihime memandang langit kembali.

"Apa?"

"Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah padamu dari lima tahun lalu,, sama seperti ikan koki yang masih hidup itu.. menurutmu bagaimana?"

Orihime membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Ulquiorra lagi.

"Menurutmmu bagaimana?" Orihime mengulang pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Apa kau juga sama sepertiku?"

"Aku merasa bersalah telah menciummu tiba-tiba dan tanpa izin waktu itu" Ulquiorra kini memalingkan wajahnya menatap Orihime lekat-lekat.

"waktu itu kita masih kecil" Orihime merasakan panas pada wajahnya yangsekarang di tumbuhi semburat-semburat merah.

"Ya.. dan setelah kejadian itu kau langsung tidak pernah menyapa ataupun mendekatiku"

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya menutupi raut sendu wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Orihime.

"Gomeen.."

"Aku terlalu malu padamu dan bingung harus bersikap seperti apa Ulquiorra"

Orihime tetap menatap Ulquiorra sambil merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja,, yang aku ingin tahu apakah perasaanmu masih ada terhadapku?"

"ehmm…"

Orihime bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia tahu hatinya masih sangat mencintai Ulquiorra yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Jawablah.. aku siap mendengar semua jawabanmu."

"U-ulquiorra… aku… juga masih sama seperti dulu"

Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ulquiorra malu.

"Syukurlah.. ikan koki di rumahku juga masih hidup sama seperti cintamu"

"Ta-tapi ikan itu bias lebih dulu mati kan? Cintaku tidak seperti itu"

Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya manja.

"Hahaha… aku tahu itu sayang"

Kata-kata Ulquiorra berhasil menaikkan warna rona merah di pipi Orihime dua tingkat.

"Ja-jadi kita.."

"Kita pacaran" Potong Ulquiorra.

Orihime tersenyum senang. Dan memeluk Ulquiorra lagi. Di langit kembang api mulai bertebaran warna-warni.

Ulquiorra lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Orihime. Orihime pun menerima ciuman Ulquiorra. Merekapun berciuman di bawah kembang api dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran.

Di tempat lain teman-teman Orihime menyaksikan adegan romantis itu. Mereka tertawa senang. Sangat senang karena sahabatnya mendapatkan kembali cintanya. Dan juga cinta mereka di malam itu. Karena Tatsuki sudah resmi jadian dengan Renji. Sedangkan Ichigo juga berpacaran dengan Rukia.

~Owari~

Okay..R&R

saya tunggu...^^

Doomo Arigato...^^


End file.
